


Lost and Found

by pelespen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelespen/pseuds/pelespen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could never understand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

They would never understand, any of them. They didn't understand when he dragged him home that night, and they sure as hell weren't going to understand  _this._  
  
 _"Are you mad? Are you barking fucking mad, Harry?"  
  
"Well it's not as if I could have left him there."  
  
"Yes, yes it is. You could have and you should have! After everything he's done..."  
  
"Ronald," Hermione chided.  
  
"'Ronald' nothing! With Snape there was at least some kind of an explanation, and still - you wouldn't have brought him home and nursed him in your own fucking bed!"  
_  
  
And that's just what he'd done. Finding Draco Malfoy passed out under an overpass, surrounded by broken bottles, rubbish and rusted cans of spray paint, it was a miracle Harry had even recognized him.   
  
But that stark, white-blonde shock of hair was recognizable anywhere, even under the weeks-old layer of dirt and grease, half-hidden by the tattered and stained robes that had been pulled up around his neck and face for warmth. Harry had managed to rouse Draco just enough for him to mutter incoherently, the stench from his breath nearly overwhelming him in the process. It was at that moment that he'd made the decision to take him home.  
  
And now, months later, Draco was still there, still in his bed, in point of fact, albeit cleaner and actually coherent, except when, well...  
  
Harry gasped, his troubled train of thought once more derailed by lips, tongue, unmistakable white-blonde hair going down  _there,_  pausing only long enough for ice-grey eyes to look up at him. "Tell me what you want, Potter," Draco said with a smirk, only inches away, teasing. "Beg."


End file.
